


THE GIFT

by mistero



Category: Football RPF, Italian National Team - Fandom, Juventus - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Happy Birthday Gigi!, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistero/pseuds/mistero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Avevi troppi pensieri, quel giorno, per ricordartene; ma questo regalo è per far sì che al nostro prossimo anniversario tu possa indossare delle calzature di maggior classe. Adesso guarda l'ora: se puoi, ti aspetterò fino alle 11.30 al terzo piano di via Foscolo, civico 21. Con amore, A.”</i>
</p><p>Cosa regalereste al vostro portiere preferito? Questa piccola one-shot è la mia risposta alla domanda.<br/>E il vero regalo non è esattamente quello impacchettato...</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE GIFT

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata al capitano della Nazionale Azzurra e alle sue fan: buon compleanno, Campione!

Ilaria era sotto la doccia.  
Avevano appena finito di fare colazione e aprire i regali, come da tradizione di ogni buona mattina del 25 Dicembre, e non rimaneva altro da fare che prepararsi per andare a presenziare ai rispettivi pranzi di famiglia.  
Non rimaneva altro... giusto? Eppure Gigi aveva atteso con ansia quei pochi minuti di solitudine. Erano giorni che un pensiero gli rodeva la mente. Doveva ammetterlo: era curioso.  
Più di una settimana prima di Natale aveva ricevuto quel pacco misterioso -niente biglietto, niente firma, solo una bellissima carta nera lucida e il grande fiocco bianco. Un tifoso fanatico, forse?  
Ma no, non avrebbe potuto scoprire dove spedire il pacchetto. Chi poteva averglielo mandato?  
Gianluigi non ne aveva idea, però erano giorni che teneva a freno la tentazione di aprire quell'irresistibile scatola (juventina!, continuava a ripetergli la sua mente, perennemente sintonizzata sul lavoro) perché non-si-aprono-i-regali-in-anticipo. Per qualche motivo che nemmeno lui sapeva spiegarsi non aveva voluto scartarla davanti ad Ilaria; ed ora che aveva qualche momento tutto per sé era eccitato come un bambino davanti a una scatola di caramelle.  
Fece per avventarsi sull'angolo del pacco e strappare l'involucro. Le sue grandi mani si fermarono un attimo prima di rompere la carta: in fondo era un peccato aprire con così poca reverenza un regalo incartato con tanta cura. Disfece con attenzione il nodo del nastro setoso, staccò delicatamente lo scotch dai contorni e infine, trattenendo il respiro, liberò il suo regalo.  
 _Chiunque mi abbia mandato 'sta dannata sorpresa vuole farmi impazzire_ , pensò Gigi, esasperato, guardando la scatola di legno laccato, nerissima, elegante e anonima, che fino a un attimo prima si era nascosta sotto la carta regalo.  
Fece scorrere il coperchio.  
Il contenuto della scatola era talmente assurdo che per un attimo Gigi non capì di cosa si trattasse. Poi, lentamente, sollevò due enormi, soffici, ciabatte a forma di zebra. Proprio le ciabatte peluche che ti regalano da bambino, quelle che fanno i piedi da yeti e tengono caldissimo.  
Solo che queste erano... beh, erano due zebre!  
 _Chi diavolo...?!_ , pensò Gigi, guardando esterrefatto quelle pantofole infantili. Quasi in trance le posò per terra iniziò ad infilarle. Prima il piede sinistro - _Certo che sono proprio morbide..._ \- poi il destro. _Ma cosa...?_ La seconda zebra non voleva saperne di entrare!  
Gianluigi ci infilò dentro la mano e scoprì una seconda scatola nera, una copia in miniatura di quella che aveva contenuto le sue nuove ciabatte.  
Sempre più confuso la aprì. Appoggiato su un cuscinetto color avorio c'era uno stupendo Rolex vintage. Il portiere lo contemplò qualche istante, le luci dell'albero di Natale che si riflettevano sull'argento scintillante e sul vetro del quadrante; poi non resistette e se lo infilò al polso. La misura era perfetta.  
Gli occhi di Gigi tornarono sconcertati alla scatolina: c'era anche un biglietto!  
“Avevi troppi pensieri, quel giorno, per ricordartene; ma questo regalo è per far sì che al nostro prossimo anniversario tu possa indossare delle calzature di maggior classe. Adesso guarda l'ora: se puoi, ti aspetterò fino alle 11.30 al terzo piano di via Foscolo, civico 21. Con amore, A.”.

All'improvviso, nell'arco di un secondo, un milione di immagini affollò la mente di Gianluigi. Un ritiro con la Nazionale poco più di un anno prima; una stanza inondata da un tramonto rosso, una lotta, le sua mani che afferrano soffici capelli castani e li strattonano indietro per permettergli di baciare con furia labbra desiderate da anni; l'ultimo derby, esattamente un anno dopo quel primo bacio, e lui infortunato che esce in ciabatte sul campo per abbracciare i suoi compagni alla fine della partita. Anzi, non i suoi compagni: la verità era che era uscito correndo, e rischiando di farsi male, con quelle orrende pantofole grigie, per stringere a sé un unico uomo. L'autore del goal stupendo degli ultimi quattro secondi. La persona che amava di più in questo mondo.  
Erano i ricordi che si versavano dai suoi occhi insieme alle lacrime; ma quando, la vista annebbiata dal pianto, gli cadde lo sguardo sul quadrante dell'orologio e vide, incisa nel cerchio metallo -non un anello, forse, ma comunque un cerchio- la data di quel primo bacio, di quella prima volta, di un anniversario di cui lui si era clamorosamente scordato, Gigi si asciugò il viso e scattò in piedi.

In bagno l'acqua scorreva ancora.  
“Ila, ti offendi se scappo senza salutarti? Mi sono appena accorto di aver dimenticato un regalo e pensavo che forse se corro riesco a recuperare almeno una bottiglia di buon vino da casa mia...”.  
Quando il mormorio femminile di assenso e di saluto si fu concluso, le chiavi di Gigi stavano già dando l'ultima mandata alla porta.

Cinque minuti dopo il portiere più senza respiro della storia saliva in un'unica falcata gli ultimi tre gradini della rampa di scale che portava al terzo piano di via Foscolo, 21.  
Le mani di Gigi abbassarono la maniglia e spalancarono l'ingresso di un locale luminoso, grande, quasi vuoto, solo un tavolo e un enorme divano bianco a fare da mobilio.  
Alla parete di sinistra, appoggiato al muro con una spalla e immobile come fosse stato anche lui un accessorio d'arredamento, un elegantissimo ragazzo guardò Gigi, ancora fermo sulla porta, senza dire una parola, un sorriso storto sul volto.  
“Si era detto niente regali.”  
“Non ho resistito.”  
“E io come dovrei sentirmi, dato che ho mantenuto la mia parola e non ti ho portato nulla?” replicò Gianluigi, fingendosi arrabbiato.  
“Mmm. Come puoi dedurre dal nuovo orologio che ti vedo al polso -ottima scelta, fra parentesi- hai esattamente” e lo sguardo di Andrea corse al suo orologio “quarantacinque minuti per inventarti un modo di ringraziarmi. Sono sicuro che qualcosa ti verrà in mente.”.

Un istante dopo Gianluigi aveva chiuso la porta con un colpo secco, scaraventato Andrea su quel sofà candido e iniziato a baciarlo selvaggiamente.  
Quando si separarono per respirare Andrea notò la scatola nera laccata, ancora mezza avvolta nella sua carta regalo juventina, che Gigi aveva lasciato cadere ai piedi del divano un attimo prima.  
“Facciamo quarantatré minuti: poi voglio vederti con indosso quelle ciabatte”.


End file.
